Although note book computers allow further reduction in size and weight, most users still prefer to carry the hard disk drive and interface board if the place to which they are going is provided with computer(s). This is just because the note book computer is larger and heavier than the hard disk drive. Nevertheless, the commonly used hard disk drive is still too large in size and furthermore, it is necessary to dismantle the computer for installing the hard disk drive thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hard disk drive connector with a parallel (printer) port control board which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.